1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle settings and functions and, more particularly, enabling rear seat occupant control for certain vehicle settings.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern vehicles include innovative touch screen controls or customizable cluster screens enabling a vehicle operator to personalize their driving experience; including entertainment, climate controls, seat positions and other features. In addition, the vehicle may also include multiple touch screens and displays, including entertainment systems, located in the rear of the vehicle. These systems often pair with a phone enabling hands-free operation, offer and opportunity for access to the Internet, and provide a mechanism to provide entertainment to the occupant during transit.
The touchscreen controls are typically located adjacent the vehicle operator and are controlled by the vehicle operator. For example, the vehicle temperature, radio station selection, and other vehicle features are typically controlled by the vehicle operator or a front seat passenger having access to the touchscreen.
Accordingly, a person seated in the rear row of the vehicle loses the opportunity to have full control of vehicle features including such things as infotainment features, connectivity, social media, radio tuning, navigation, climate control, seat control, and other vehicle comforts. Further, there's a lack of privacy for rear seat or rear zone passengers using vehicle features or functions.